


Hurt

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Throne Room Scene, Angst and Romance, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Kylo Ren Is Not An Asshole, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The Dark Side can be persuasive indeed, and resisting it is not without heartache.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Cost of Magic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this is outside my comfort zone, at least for a rewrite. I kind of realized that Reylo could have been done well, but Johnson can’t write romance very well. At all. Like, at all at all. Don’t know if it’ll be turned into a series — I’m more of a Darkpilot shipper — but I can at least do my best to fix one of my most hated scenes from TLJ.

  
“The fleet,” Rey said, “There’s still time to save the fleet!”  
  
Ben was silent, and for a moment, she swore that she could see him so still that his whole body threatened to shake. He was staring at Snoke’s remains, where he had cut him through, and Rey could feel, in the Force, that the last tenuous threads of his sanity had snapped. He had crossed over into a realm where the worst possible decisions were being made.   
  
“Ben?” she said, softly. She thought she could reach him, try and reach him like she had in the turbolift.   
  
He turned to look at her, and even his eyes — they seemed so wide, almost black; they were so far gone. “It’s time to let all things die,” Ben said — _Kylo_ said. “Snoke, Skywalker, the Rebels, the Jedi, let it all die. It’s been standing for far too long. Rey,” and here his voice became impassioned as he held out his hand. “I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy!”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re _saying,_ Ben.”  
  
“I do,” Ben said. “I have for a long time. Snoke promised me the galaxy would be a better one, but he lied, Rey. He always lies. I don’t have to be under his lies anymore. I’m free. And you could be too.” A beat. “Skywalker’s done nothing for you. He hates you, as he hated me.” A beat. “I could do so much for you, Rey."  
  
He didn’t have to show her. Rey could picture it. Them, ruling the galaxy together, making things right. Maybe others wouldn’t have to suffer on Jakku under Plutt and other junk traders anymore. Maybe there’d be no more war. Maybe she could just stop the violence before anyone else got killed.   
  
But she could also picture something more horrible. Fire across the galaxy, spreading rapidly. People like Finn falling dead at the First Order’s hands.   
  
“Don’t go this way, Ben,” she said.   
  
“Stop fighting me. You...fought me enough, on the Starkiller planet and so many other places. Stop fighting me. I could love you, Rey, if you gave me the chance.”  
  
Rey swallowed. She was crying now, tears that fell like rain. “I can’t.”  
  
Kylo was still. He looked like he’d been slapped.   
  
“I’d be betraying myself if I did. I can’t, Ben.”  
  
She raised her hand. The lightsaber flew into midair, freezing, almost as if conflicted as to who it belonged to, Rey or Ren. It seemed to last for too long until finally —  
  
— the ship shook. There was a flash of light and everything, everything went pitch black.


End file.
